All or Nothing
by Sami Marie
Summary: Final Chapter Just Posted!
1. Prologue

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Wow I really haven't written much of anything since I wrapped up Oracle but then I remembered I'd started this and decided to start working on it again and to go ahead and put this first part out there because I already had it written. Let me know what you think because this could very well be my next M/G multi-chapter fic. Enjoy and as always review!**

**Prologue:**

Special Agent Derek Morgan was completely unaware as he finished his second drink and headed to bed to attempt to some sleep that his boss, Aaron Hotchner, had just been shot in his own apartment 30 minutes across town. He also didn't have a clue that the man who had just shot his boss had laid Morgan's own credentials beside a bleeding Hotch and had warned his boss of what he was off to do next before leaving him there for dead.

Morgan remained unaware of this until an hour and a half later when a slight movement in his bedroom woke him out of his light slumber. Instinctively he rolled off his bed and attempted to reach for the second weapon he kept hidden under his night stand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Derek," A voice then said.

"Foyet," Morgan then guess right away recognizing the man's familiar voice.

"Good job, Derek want to guess why I'm here while you're at it," Foyet responded.

"That's an easy one but I'm afraid you should've done it while you had the chance," Was Morgan's reply before he forgot about retrieving the weapon and instead dove directly at Foyet knocking the man to the ground.

A battle for control then ensued as the two men fought for the upper hand. It was at some point in the midst of this battle that Foyet informed Morgan that he was putting up more of a fight than his boss had.

"What the hell did you do," Morgan asked as he reversed their positions.

Foyet just laughed before shoving Morgan off of him before drawing his gun and firing. The bullet whizzed by Morgan's neck though as he dove out of its path. Stretching out he latched onto his own gun and turned before firing at Foyet twice.

"Derek," A female voice called out frantically after the last shot.

"In here," A breathless Morgan yelled back.

Moments later light flooded Morgan's room and there stood fellow agent and member of his BAU team, Emily Prentiss, "Are you alright?"

Morgan nodded and took a few deep breaths before asking, "Hotch?"

"Rossi's with him there on route to the hospital as we speak."

"So he's still alive," Morgan prodded.

"As far as I know he's still hanging in there," She informed him, "He apparently kept saying your name over and over because he knew Foyet was coming here next."

"Alright let's call this in and head to the hospital," He said.

Emily nodded this time already pulling out her phone to do just that.

_**30 minutes later at the hospital…**_

"Any news,' Morgan asked as he and Emily rushed over to Where Rossi and the rest of the team were gathered.

"He took two bullets to the chest," Rossi answered, "They're prepping him for surgery as we speak because one of the bullets is lodged in his lung."

Rossi then paused to let them take that news in before asking Morgan, "How are you, Hotch seemed to think he was coming after you next?"

"I'm good, we tussled, told him he should've done it while he still had the chance," Was Morgan's reply.

"As soon as I got there I heard gunshots," Emily added, "Thank God they were from Morgan's gun."

As Rossi nodded Morgan felt himself being embraced by his god-given solace, one Penelope Garcia

"I'm alright, baby girl," he reassured the curvy blonde over and over as he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Good because I couldn't take it if something had happened to you too," she murmured against his shoulder.

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about that and Hotch he's going to be just fine too," Morgan replied pulling back just so he could place a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Just then they all turned to see their boss being wheeled by. Morgan with Garcia still at his side moved quickly over to the older man so that Hotch could see that he was okay.

"Morgan," Hotch mouthed.

Morgan nodded and told his boss they'd all be waiting for him when he got out o surgery.

With that he and the team finally sat themselves down and barely an hour into the surgery Morgan found himself fighting off sleep and so with the encouragement of everyone he leaned his head down on Garcia's shoulder and did just that.

As he slept the rest of the team talked to pass the time. They were all still worried about Morgan as well as Hotch.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Thanks everyone you guys never cease to amaze me with your response to my stories. I've truly missed that since my last story and so you guys make me even feel better about my decision to get back to working on this story. Now on with the actual story since all you guys got yesterday was the prologue. From here on out chapters will alternate between Morgan and Garcia's points of view. Therefore this chapter will be from Morgan's POV and the next one will be from Garcia's. With that in mind as always enjoy and don't forget to do me a favor and leave review.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Four days later…**_

Over the next four days as their boss recovered Morgan and the rest of the team remained at the hospital watching over him in shifts, each taking his or her turn at some point. On the fourth day after the shooting the team learned from Strauss that they would be on stand-down for a month while Hotch recuperated. Nobody was happier about that news than Morgan because it made a decision he'd been thinking about for a while much easier. He knew he was on the edge of getting burned out and if the shooting hadn't happened he would have taken some time off anyways. The last few cases had been taking a toll on him, more than he was willing to admit to anyone other than himself at this point. However the bottom line was that he knew his head wasn't all the way in the game right now and that didn't bode well in the BAU's line of work. Profiling was an all or nothing type of job and if you couldn't give your all then you needed to walk away until you could do just that.

Normally it was his best friend Garcia that could set his head straight after a case but they hadn't been as close lately as they usually were. Despite what he'd said about her being his solace in NY he'd backed off out of respect to Kevin. He knew that if he were Kevin he wouldn't be too fond of the relationship he and Garcia had, besides she appeared to be happy and in the end that was all that mattered. That didn't stop him from wishing things were the way they used to be, he wished like hell he could call her up in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep due to nightmares. That didn't stop him from wishing he could go home and cuddle with her after a tough case like he had in the past. However those things just didn't seem right now that she had a boyfriend and so that's why he was in the situation he was in. He'd been trying to deal with things on his own and he was failing quite miserably.

A month away from Quantico was sounding better and what better place to regroup than back home in Chicago. With all of that in mind Morgan booked the first available flight he could find online and then signed off to call his mother.

_"Hey baby, how are you," His mother greeted immediately._

"I've been better," He answered honestly before going onto to ask if she minded him coming to visit.

_"Of course I don't mind, Derek," Was his mother's quick retort flabbergasted that he would even think that she would mind, "How long can we expect you for this time?"_

"Much longer than usual," Morgan replied with a small smile to his voice as he explained that he had the next month off.

_"A whole month your sisters will be thrilled," She gushed before asking, "How's your boss doing?"_

"He's getting released tomorrow which is why I went ahead and booked a flight," Morgan answered, "I should be in around two tomorrow afternoon."

_"Alright baby I'll have Des pick you up at the airport." She then said._

"That would be great, Ma" Morgan readily agreed and he and his mom chatted a little longer before he decided to call it a night.

_**The next morning…**_

After a fitful attempt at sleep Morgan gave up around 5am and went for a morning run before he finished packing. Once that was complete he sent an email to the team letting them know where he would be for the next month before he and Clooney headed to the airport.

Four hours later his plane landed in Chicago and right away Morgan spotted his baby sister Desiree, despite the fact that she had cut her hair since he'd last been home.

"You look like hell bro," She said after he'd pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks, I missed you too, Desi," He replied with a small grin.

She smiled an identical smile back before saying, "You know I missed but you look worse than the last time you came home for a visit."

"Yeah well our cases have been pretty rough recently," He vaguely explained as they head towards baggage claim.

Desiree just nodded as she watched her brother grab his suitcase. "Did you bring Clooney since you're staying longer than usual?"

He nodded and without a word they went to grab him. Once they were in her car Desiree looked over at her brother and said, "You know maybe cases wouldn't get to you so much if you'd talk about them to someone."

"I know," He replied knowing full well she was suggesting that he talk to her, Sarah, or even mom, "But your world's ugly enough without having to deal with mine. Besides I've got Penelope if I really need to talk to some one."

"Yeah but something tells me you're not even doing that right now," Des remarked as she got on the highway and headed for the house.

_God she knows me way to well. _Morgan thought to himself before saying, "Things are complicated right now."

"Derek that's generally what happens when you're in love with your best friend," Des remarked as she got off onto the exit.

"I know," Was his reply instead of denying that fact like he usually did whenever one of them mentioned that possibility. He then fell silent as his sister continued to drive.

About ten minutes later they pulled up to the house he'd grown up in and Morgan couldn't help but sigh in relief as he got out of the car. It felt good to be home and it felt even better once his mother pulled him into her arms.

"You haven't been taking very good care of yourself have you," His mother said once she pulled back and looked at him.

"Guilty," He admitted sheepishly, "But you Ma you look great."

"Always the flatterer, you," She admonished as she led him inside.

Later that evening his older sister Sarah arrived promising to bring his neice and nephew tomorrow once he was settled in and with that squared away the Morgan's sat down for their first meal as a family in well over six months. By the time Morgan went to bed that night he was even more certain he'd made the right decision.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Thanks once again for the great response to the last chapter. Like I said before this chapter will be from Garcia's POV and it covers quite a bit most importantly by the end of it she will be surprising a certain someone in Chicago. With that in mind enjoy and as always leave a review when you're done.**

**Chapter 2: **

_**Meanwhile back in Virginia…**_

"Did you get his email," Garcia asked Emily as they headed out of Rossi's cabin where they had just helped Hotch get settled in after being released from the hospital this morning.

The brunette nodded as she and Garcia both climbed into Esther the vehicle they'd both rode over here in.

"I'm not at all surprised," Emily said as Garcia drove off in the direction of her apartment, "I had a feeling he would have taken some time off even if Hotch hadn't gotten shot."

"Oh," Garcia questioned as she picked up speed.

"Yeah at the pig farm he was questioning everything, like I'm pretty sure all of us were at that point,' Emily explained before pausing in confusion, "Wait I figured you knew this already he usually talks to you."

"He hasn't lately," Garcia admitted, "To be quiet honest things have been distant between us since NY."

"You know why that it is don't you?" Emily then remarked.

"No figured he was seeing someone he usually backs off a little whenever he is," Garcia, "Plus he knows darn well if he needs me I'm here."

"I'm sure he does but I'm also certain that this time it's because you're seeing someone," Emily added.

"Wait, he's been distant because of Kevin, why?" Garcia exclaimed, "Kevin's well aware of how important Derek is to me."

"I'm sure he is but he hasn't seen you two at your full flirt capacity," Emily argued, "I don't think he'd be quite as understanding if that were the case. Hell I thought you two were involved when I first joined the team, so did Rossi."

"You did, that's just silly superwoman," Garcia replied quickly even if in her head a voice was screaming if only that were the case. She'd settled for Kevin because he was safe and she didn't ever think in her widest dreams that her and Derek Morgan would ever be more than what they were.

"It's not silly, do you know what his reaction is every time he sees you with Kevin," Emily asked. "He glares and clamps up and bites anyone's head off if they say something to him."

"Are you saying what I think your saying," Garcia asked as she came to a stop in front of Emily's apartment building.

Emily nodded, "Yes part of Derek's problem is he's jealous of Kevin not mention he's completely in love with you."

With that Emily left a stunned Garcia alone as she climbed out of the car.

_"He's in love you..." _

Those were the words that kept replaying over and over again as she arrived at her apartment. They continued to do so even still long after she'd walked inside and even later on that evening when Kevin knocked on her door.

"Come in," She called out as her eyes remained glued to the screen of her laptop because by this point she had made up her mind she was flying to Chicago, her chocolate Adonis needed her and by golly she was going to be there for him.

"Pen what are you doing," She heard Kevin ask as he sat down beside her.

"I'm booking a flight to Chicago," She answered straightforwardly.

"Isn't that where Morgan is," Kevin asked as he watched her confirm her flight.

Nodding in answer Garcia finally looked away form her laptop just in time to here him sigh and take a deep breath. "What," She asked then curiously.

"Nothing it's just that what would you do if I asked you not to go," Kevin responded.

Garcia didn't know what to say to that and he took her silence as an answer.

"That's what I thought," He then said with an almost sad shake of his head, "And that's a problem because if you truly loved me and I asked you not to go you wouldn't."

"Kevin," She started to say but he cut her off once again.

"Don't," He said taking her hand gently in his, "I always knew if I lost you it would be to him. I'm just glad I was right, it would probably hurt more if it was to someone else."

"Kevin I'm sorry you're a great guy," Garcia then started to say.

"I know but I'm not him," He finished for her and leaned in to kiss her cheek goodbye before he stood up and headed towards the door.

Garcia followed him and he paused one more time to say, "Let him know how lucky he is alright."

"I will," Garcia said with a smile.

Just like that he was gone and come morning so would she.

_**The next morning…**_

Apparently a lot of people had had the same idea as Garcia thought as she sat down near where she would be boarding for flight to Chicago. She still had about an half hour to kill so with that in mind she did the one thing she'd yet to do; she called Fran, Derek's mom.

_"I was wondering how long it would be before I heard from you," Fran greeted her warmly._

Garcia laughed before cutting right to the chase, "How is he?"

_"Troubled," Fran answered honestly because she knew how much the young woman cared about her son. "Said he needed to be reminded of the good things in life. He's at the park with the twins as we speak."_

Once Fran was finished Garcia informed her that she was on her way, "He doesn't know I'm coming and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

_"I don't blame you," Fran agreed knowing full well her son would probably try and talk Penelope out of coming if he knew. It was best to just let her come. Her son needed her just as much as he needed his family right now._

"Well my plane's about to board so I'll give you another call when I land, alright," Garcia said next as her flight number was called over the loudspeaker.

_"Alright dear, have a safe flight and I'll see you in a bit," Fran said before hanging up._

With a smile Garcia hung up as well and stood up to board her flight.

Hours later her flight touched down in Chicago and she was well on her way to where she knew deep down she needed to be.

"You look wonderful," Derek's mother greeted her as she led her inside the Morgan family home.

"Thank you, so do you, Fran," Garcia replied back with a smile.

"He's laying down right now," Fran offered up in explanation as she watched the younger woman look around for her son.

Garcia just nodded and followed Fran into the kitchen where Desiree and Sarah were. Not to long after she and the three women settled in the kitchen to chat they were interrupted by Morgan standing in the door way with an astonished look on his face.

"Hey handsome," Garcia greeted with a smile she only smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Thanks once again for the lovely response to the last chapter. I had a clear goal going into it. Not writing Kevin as a bad guy. I wanted to end him and Garcia's relationship as peacefully as possible. Now on with the story now that Morgan knows Garcia's in Chicago it's time to get his reaction. It's a bit of a short chapter but it just seemed better to cut it off here rather than go on. Enjoy and as always do me a huge favor and review.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Baby girl," Was all he could muster back in reply biting back the happiness he felt seeing her there. He just couldn't believe she was here though and so that shock easily won the battle against his happiness.

She must have known that's what he was thinking though and she immediately called him out on it in front of his mom and sisters. "What, did you honestly think I wouldn't come?"

Sheepishly he looked away ashamed that that thought had ever crossed his mind. Of course she would come damn it, at this point in his life no one knew him better than her and if she thought he needed her she'd be there in a heartbeat.

"Girls lets leave them alone," He heard his mom say when he finally got the courage to look her in the eyes again.

Before he knew it was just her and him alone in his mom's kitchen. "I'm sorry," He murmured as he moved closer to her.

"You ought to be," She agreed as she stood up from her seat and moved closer to him, "Then again I ought to be too. I should've known things were getting to you; I should've made you talk to me. I should've been there for you too."

"Goddess, that's the thing," he said with a shake of his head as he reached out to take one of her hands, "You can't be all that I need you to be and still have a boyfriend. It's not fair to him or you."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I no longer have a boyfriend then isn't it," Was her reply as she squeezed the hand that held hers.

"Wait you broke up? What happened baby girl," He asked with both confusion and concern.

"Well let's see here, it all started with the talk Emily and I had after getting boss man settled yesterday morning," Garcia began as she went on to explain the talk and how Kevin had walked in on her booking her flight. "He asked me what I would do if he asked me not to go and I didn't answer him. It was like he knew."

"Knew what princess," Morgan interrupted almost hopeful that it had something to with her feeling the same as he did.

"That we're way more than friends," She answered with a smile, "By the way I'm supposed to tell you how lucky you are."

"Believe I know baby girl," Morgan admitted as he looked up into her eyes, "But I want to be clear I can't share you with anyone. I want you to be my girl. It's all or nothing from here on out."

She smiled up at him in response before murmuring, "I'm all in."

"So am I," He replied before leaning down to gently kiss her.

He could've kept kissing her but he knew his sister Des was probably spying on them so he pulled away. Besides knowing he could kiss her or even just hold anytime he wanted was enough for now. The time would come for them to give into their passion. However before that happened he wanted them to get back to what they had been. He wanted that initial closeness that had kept him going back first. Everything else could wait. She wasn't going anywhere, not now.

With that in mind he pulled away and said, "Des you can come in now."

"What I wasn't listening," She said innocently as she immediately breezed in.

"Don't believe her Derek. She had her ear pressed up against the door," Sarah said as she walked in next.

"I knew it," Morgan said as his mom walked in next.

First she shook her head at Des and then she looked over at him, saw how much happier he looked, and smiled herself.

With that they all resettled down at the kitchen table and almost automatically he grabbed her hand. The message he sent as he squeezed it was pretty clear; they still had plenty to talk about.

Throughout dinner that night he couldn't stop himself from just glancing at her repeatedly. It was as if he was making sure she was actually there and that what had happened earlier had actually happened.

And later still that night he had the best sleep he'd had in months all because of her. Man it had been way to long since they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Sorry about no updates over the weekend but my plans changed before I knew it so I didn't have much time to type up any new chapters. Kind of sucked because I had planned on doing a lot of writing. It is Monday though so I'm back with another chapter from Garcia's POV. Enjoy as always and do me a favor and keep the reviews coming.**

**Chapter 4:**

_**The next morning…**_

She'd never felt better. That was among Garcia's first thoughts when she woke up the next morning and she felt even more wonderful when she woke up and realized whose arms she had slept in the night before.

God she really didn't want to move. In fact nothing would please her more than to spend all day in his arms. However that would just give his mom and sisters the wrong idea and considering nothing more had happened than a few heated kisses she really needed to get up.

With that in mind she went to slide out of his grip but the strong arms of her chocolate Adonis only tightened around her and still half-asleep she heard him mumble, "Not yet… just a few more minutes."

Sighing contentedly she gave in and laid her head back down on his shoulder. She was then treated to his warm brown eyes opening before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Damn, she could get used to waking up like this in the morning with him she thought as the kiss deepened. Once they finally parted she returned his sultry smile with one of her own before saying, "Good morning hot stuff, did you sleep well?"

He nodded, "Better than I have in a long time, baby girl."

"Same here," She easily agreed before asking, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I made plans with James since I didn't know you were coming," He answered. "But tonight I'm all yours so what do you to me taking you out on a proper date?"

"I like the sound of that," She replied before adding, "While you hang with James me and Des can do some of that shopping we talked about doing."

"Something tells me you might be the only woman in the world that can out shop my sister," He teased with a shake of his as he loosened his grip on her a bit.

She laughed before saying, "Maybe I'll buy something you might like, handsome."

"Hmm… sounds like I'll have something to look forward to tonight then," Was his response before there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Guess it's time for us to get up isn't," Garcia said before once again trying to pull herself out of his arms.

This time after one more kiss he actually let her go.

"Good morning," She greeted Fran and Des as she and Morgan stepped into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Good morning, did you kids sleep well," Fran greeted back as she set a bowl of scrambled eggs on the table.

"Yes we did," Garcia answered for the both of them as he poured them each a cup of coffee.

The four of them then sat down and dug into the array of food that Fran had prepared. Along with the eggs were bacon, French toast and hash browns all cooked to perfection.

About half-way through the meal Garcia and Des were discussing what stores they planned to hit when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably James," Morgan said as she watched him get up and head towards the front door.

Moments later he returned to the he returned with the young man and Garcia couldn't help but smile as she looked over at the now fifteen year old boy. She'd met him a couple times in the past including last summer when Morgan had flown him and his mom out to Virginia. "Hey sugar."

"Hi Pen," He said greeting her warmly with a smile and a hug.

Squeezing him she said, "You're taller than me now."

"Yeah well no offense but you're not very tall," He replied after she let him go.

Garcia just shook her head as Fran urged the young man to sit down and eat.

_**Downtown Chicago an hour later…**_

Every time I'm in this store I think of you," Des said as she led Garcia inside.

Garcia nodded happily as she looked around the store it was full of bright, off beat, eccentric clothing. In other words it definitely screamed her. "I think you're right," She even remarked as she saw a dress with a zigzag pattern.

She absolutely loved the dress but it was way too casual for a date with Derek Morgan.

"Don't worry you could wear a bag as a dress and my brother still wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of you," Des said interrupting her thoughts.

"I know and I've had dinner with your brother a million times," Garcia replied back, "But this somehow feels different."

"Maybe because you guys are more than friends now," The younger woman suggested as her eyes landed on the dark green strapless dress that Garcia was now looking at.

Garcia nodded as she continued to look at the dress it had black beading detail on the top half of the dress and the skirt flared out just enough at the bottom.

"You should definitely try that one on," Des urged her.

"I think you're right," Garcia agreed as she found her size and picked it up off of the wrack.

After she and Des picked out a couple more they headed towards the dressing room so Garcia could try them on. Sure enough, the green one ended up being their favorite one out all the one's she tried on. And so after finding some cute black heels with green bows to match they knocked the serious shopping out of the way and were both able to have fun from there on out.

She and Des made it back with their hands full of purchases around 5 o clock leaving Garcia only two and half hours to get ready for her first official date with Derek Morgan.

Jittery with nerves Garcia quickly got in the shower and proceeded to get all dolled up and boy did it pay off big time when she walked down the stairs at five minutes past seven. His jaw about hit the floor and all he could say was, "Damn baby girl."


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews they always make my day. I found myself having first date jitters as I wrote this next chapter here so I hope it turns out as perfect as I wanted it to. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave me a review when you're done.**

**Chapter 5:**

"I take it you like," Morgan heard her say as he continued to just stare at her with his mouth wide open. He was pretty sure his eyes were practically bugging out of his head too and so all he did was nod his head and offer his arm out to her.

Smiling she immediately put her arm through his and with that he led her out of the house.

"You look very handsome yourself," She said as he opened her door for her once they reached the car.

Grinning he finally found his voice, "Now I know why Des told me to go with the green shirt."

With that he moved around to the driver's side and climbed in as well. As he drove they both for the most part remained silent each lost in their nerves and excitement for tonight. It wasn't until he'd slid into a parking spot and turned off the engine that Garcia finally broke the silence. Reaching across she squeezed his hand and said, "Don't worry I'm nervous too."

"You are," He asked tuning to look into her eyes.

"Yeah I am," She reiterated, "This is a dream come true and now it's actually happening."

He nodded, "I know and I don't want to screw this up."

"You won't," She promised, "I won't let you."

"You won't,' He said with a small grin.

"Nope as your goddess of all knowing I will help make sure that this is the best night of our lives," She replied.

Grinning even bigger at the thought of that he brought her hand up to his lips before letting her hand go, climbing out of the car and leading her inside the restaurant.

Champagne awaited them once they were led to their table way in he back. Candles were the main lighting and smooth jazz was being played not to far away from them.

"Would you like a glass baby girl," He asked in her ear as soon as she was seated.

She nodded before teasingly asking, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"You know it," He quipped back quickly, "Makes it much easier to have my way with you later."

Laughing she shook her head, "Alright works me as long as I get to have my way with you as well."

"Anything you want," He replied before their waitress arrived.

After they each placed there order Garcia asked him how is day with James was.

"It was great we played some football, caught a Cubs game," He found himself saying as he described most of their day.

"He's a good kid and you're wonderful with him, you know that," She said when he paused to take a sip of his own glass of champagne.

He nodded, "He's been through a lot I just want him to know him to know I'm here if he ever needs anything."

"He knows," Was all she said as she reached across the table to squeeze his hand much like she had done in the car.

Smiling he nodded, "So did you and my sister leave anything in the stores?"

"Yes actually we did, handsome," She answered as the waitress arrived with their food.

The conversation continued to flow as she ate her lobster ravioli and he his steak and by the time they were done eating his nervousness was completely gone. So much so that as soon as he was done he asked her to dance and she excepted right away.

As soon as they reached where the other couples were he brought her into his arms. "God you feel like heaven," He whispered in her ear as they began to slowly move to the music.

"So do you, hot stuff," She whispered back before he twirled her around and brought her back to him.

"Makes me wonder why I waited so long, when this feels so right," He continued as he brought her even closer to him.

"Yeah well maybe it feels this good because we waited," He heard her murmur out loud.

Nodding his head he brought her mouth up to his and kissed it almost feather like not once but twice before fully capturing her lips with his. He didn't care that everyone could see them. All he knew was that he somehow needed to convey what he couldn't quite find the words to say. Kissing her seemed to be working for now but he knew that they needed to talk some more soon.

It was well into the next song before they stopped and both she and him were smiling as they tried to gather their breath back.

"I think I'm getting drunker off your kisses than the champagne," She said once she could breathe normally again.

"Shall we return to our seats and have some more then," Was his reply.

"Works for me as long as we can order some dessert," She agreed.

Chucking he said, "That's another reason why I love you," Before leading her back to their table.

_**One hour later…**_

"We should really head back," He murmured against her neck as she gazed out over the water. They had driven out here shortly after leaving the restaurant and had been gazing out over the water among other things for the past hour.

"Just a little while longer," He heard her plead softly as she tugged his mouth back up to hers.

"Anything for you goddess," He agreed in between yet another kiss. How many was that tonight? He didn't exactly know he'd lost count after they'd left the restaurant, but what he did know was that he was fairly certain he could never tire of kissing her.

Twenty minutes later they did leave though and with in another ten they were back at the house. And as he climbed out the car and went around to her side he felt his nerves once again returning. How exactly was this night going to end?

"Derek,' He heard her say as soon as he opened her door.

'Yeah goddess,' He answered as he helped her out of the car.

"I don't want to wait," She continued as they walked up the porch steps.

"You don't," He interrupted pausing to look into her eyes.

"No we've done enough of that," She reiterated, "I want all of you tonight."

"Are you sure," He asked. Deep down though he wanted nothing more to carry her into his room and ravish her.

"Yeah I'm sure," She answered.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews and yeah I'll admit it was kind of mean for me to end it there but honestly what I had written after that wasn't very good so I scrapped it and started over with it again and it continues from that point in today's chapter. It is a bit more M than what I usually write so I really hope it turned out well. Enjoy and always do a huge favor and leave a review when you're done.**

**Chapter 6:**

It had never really crossed her mind that she and Derek Morgan would make love for the first time in his mother's house. No she had always imagined one of their flirty movie nights would go too far and they'd just finally give in. This though was definitely better than any dream she'd had Garcia thought as he shut the door to his bedroom. Though that could just be because it was finally happening.

"I've never done this before," She heard him whisper as he nipped at her earlobe.

"What brought a girl into your room before," She asked breathlessly as he nipped his way down the side of her neck.

He nodded against his neck, "Yeah we always went somewhere else. In fact you're the only girl who's ever met my mom or sisters."

Knowing that that was true tugged at her heart and made this moment even more special to her as she reached in between them and began to unbutton his shirt and as she slowly did that he changed direction and nipped his way up to her mouth; nipping at her bottom lip just as she unbuttoned the last button on his shirt.

"God, you're gorgeous," She murmured feeling the muscles in his abdomen quiver under her touch.

"Not half as gorgeous as you," He argued as the two of them together rid him of his shirt completely.

Once it was on the floor his hands found away to the zipper of her dress and ever so slowly she felt it lower. He was torturing her she thought to herself as he turned her around so he could kiss some of her newly exposed skin.

"Derek,' She moaned as she felt her body shiver.

"Feels good doesn't it baby," He murmured as he continued his task.

She nodded speechless at this point as her dress pooled at her feet.

"So beautiful," He murmured again as he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. As soon as he lay her down she brought his lips back down to hers and their hands and mouths couldn't get enough of each other. It had never been like this for her and she had a feeling this was only the beginning. Shedding their last items of clothing made their first joining together complete as he slid inside her and made her forget about everything but him.

Afterwards he rolled them over so that she was on top of him before she said, "We weren't too loud, were we?"

He shook his head and kissed her brow tenderly, "No I don't think so."

Smiling against his chest she said, "Good because I can't wait to do that again."

"Neither can I but right now all I want to do is sleep," He admitted.

"Alright my love we've got the rest of our lives," She agreed happily.

"Has a nice ring to it doesn't it," He murmured as his eyes fluttered closed.

She nodded and she soon drifted off to sleep as well.

_**Early the next morning…**_

_Hmm… very nice dream. _That was Garcia's thought as she felt someone nuzzling her neck at the same a clever hand slipped in between her thighs.

"Derek," She moaned as she fully came awake.

He just continued working his magic and captured her cries when moments later she cried out her release.

"Good morning, beautiful," He finally said with a smile as he watched her recover.

"I'll show you good morning," She replied with determination. She could actually carry out that promise now and with that in mind she turned to face him.

"You know I've always wondered what you meant by that," He said as he looked into her desire filled eyes.

"Would you like to find out," She asked.

He nodded as he allowed her to push him flat on his back.

Smiling she swung her leg over him and lowered herself onto his fully aroused cock.

It was his turn to moan her name this time as she began to ride him.

All they both could do was smile when it was over before he spoke first, "Something tells me that isn't the only trick you have up your sleeve."

"You're right and something tells me that you might lucky enough to find them all out," She quipped back quickly.

Too blissful to sleep she remained awake and watched him as he dosed off mere minutes later. Finally an hour or so later when she heard noises in the kitchen she kissed him gently before quietly slipping away from his warmth. With one more glance after she threw on a t-shirt of his she picked up her dress and things she headed towards her own room to make herself a little more presentable.

Des caught her in the hallway though and remarked, "Looks like someone's date went well."

"Yeah it did," Garcia replied back happily too happy to feel any embarrassment at all.

"Good I might have killed my brother if he'd screwed things up with you," Was all Des said before winking at her and leaving her alone once again.

A few minutes later she joined both Des and Fran out on the front porch with a cup of coffee and neither one of them said a word other than she looked really happy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. And yes sorry it's been a few days since I last updated. I had a mild case of writers block and just couldn't figure out how to get the story to go where I wanted it to go but I was finally able to get this chapter together so hopefully that's a good sign and more importantly I hope it turned out alright. Enjoy and always do me a favor and leave a review when you're done.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Three days later…**_

The three days following their first official date passed by joyfully for Morgan. On the day after their date he'd showed her around the city, letting her in on where he'd hung out at during his younger days. By the end of the day she was calling him her perfect little tour guide. The day after that he'd taken her to the youth center with him and while he played with the kids she helped Jonah, the guy who ran the place now, fix a problem he was having with some of the computers there.

In the evenings they'd talked not only about their future but about what had gotten him to the point he was at, nearly burnt. Garcia full heartedly not only agreed but understood his belief that he worked an all or nothing type of job and that he took enough chances when he was all there. If he wasn't able to give it his all that only made the situations he often put himself in more dangerous. Talking to her about their recent cases lifted a huge burden off of his shoulders and he had felt a little better each time they had talked. Their talks hadn't stopped the nightmares though, and he knew they probably wouldn't until he talked to her about them as well.

This morning the third day since their first date he'd actually already been awake when she'd slipped back into the room to wake him up to tell him he had a phone call. He'd been awake only because even with her laying beside him he had tossed and turned all night as he'd fought off another nightmare.

"Boss man's on the phone." She'd said after nudging him awake.

He'd sat immediately at that and grabbed the phone from her, "How you doing? How's Little Creek," he'd asked right away.

"Alright it still hurts to breathe, but I'm slowly getting my strength back," Hotch had answered before quickly changing the subject away from him, "How are you, Morgan?"

"Hanging in there man," He'd answered honestly knowing that by this point his boos had a fair idea of what was going on with him, "I definitely needed to get away though."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we all need this time off," Hotch had agreed before going on to explain where everyone was at. Reid had gone to see his mom, Emily had gone to visit her father, JJ had gone with Will to New Orleans so his family could spend some time with Henry, and Rossi meanwhile was staying close to Little Creek to keep an eye on Hotch as he recovered. "Dave suggested we all meet up here sometime before we head back to work, he wanted to know if you two would be joining us."

"Yeah we could do that," Morgan had replied after mouthing the idea to Garcia.

"Alright guess we'll see you then," Hotch had then said ordering him to relax before hanging up.

As soon as he'd hung up he'd headed for the shower despite how tired he really was because they had another busy day planned for today. Today was the twins' birthday so Morgan and them were meeting Sarah, the kids, and her husband at a restaurant for a brief lunch before the day's festivities all began.

_**Later on that afternoon…**_

"You're spoiling them," His sister Sarah remarked as she watched her son's open up their third present from him. After the restaurant they had a good chunk of the day swimming but were now all settled at his sister's house for presents, cake and ice cream.

"Just making up for the time I don't get to spend with them," He argued with a smile as the now four year olds screamed over yet another video game.

Sarah just shook her head at him before warning, "Just think now they'll want you to come over everyday and play on the Wii with them until you leave."

"Yeah and I'll have to drag him away kicking and screaming," Garcia piped up with a shake of her head, "You should have seen him trying to explain it to our resident genius last month."

Sarah laughed at that as the boys moved on to open the first of four gifts from whom they were now calling Aunt Pen.

Morgan was unaware of it soon after that he fell asleep giving into the exhaustion of the day and little sleep the night before.

"Hey handsome you going to wake up and join us for cake and ice cream," He heard Garcia whisper softly in his ear.

"Yeah," He answered sleepily as opened his eyes and found everyone staring at him.

At that moment his mother walked in carrying the cake and they all began to sing Happy birthday to Nikki and Nik. The cake was then cut and dished out and Morgan couldn't help but smile as they all began to eat. He wished they had more moments like this together as a family. It was such a shame though how rare they were these days.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Thanks everyone glad to hear you guys really liked the last chapter especially since it was mostly a filler chapter. It also sounds like you guys are looking forward to the whole team chapter, which is great because although it isn't written yet I do have some ideas for it. That's still at least a couple of chapters away though because I'm trying not to let this story get too big. Every time I say that though I end up writing twenty chapters and a sequel, so then again who knows. Anyways here is the next chapter from Garcia's POV which totally turned out differently than I thought it would by the end. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and review.**

**Chapter 8:**

As they left Sarah's house Garcia was all smiles. Today had been a great day and she had truly felt like part of the family. The Morgan's love as a family was utterly contagious and you help but smile when you were around it. Nonetheless though despite how great the day had been something had still been nagging at her all day and Morgan falling asleep half-way through the twins opening their presents hadn't helped to lessen her belief that he hadn't told her everything. They'd talked a lot over the past three days, but he was still holding something back; the nightmare that had kept him up all night before proved that. Tonight before anything else happened she planned on finding out just what that nightmare was. They couldn't go all in to this relationship if he was still holding stuff back from her.

That's why when they arrived back at Fran's house she immediately bid Des and Fran adieu after Morgan said he was going to head to bed.

"Derek, talk to me," She literally pleaded after shutting and locking his bedroom door behind her.

The look he gave her clearly stated all he wanted to do was go to bed; however, she knew the look she was giving him said not until we talk.

"Tell me about the nightmare," She said softly as she moved across the room and settled on the bed beside him.

He let out a sigh as she took his hand in hers but finally he nodded and began to tell her about the nightmare, "There's more than one version," He said, "In the first one the one I've had the most Foyet got me when he first had the chance. In the one last night though he got both me and Hotch that night, I didn't react the way I did and he killed us both."

"Oh god," Garcia couldn't help but exclaim when he paused moments later. The very idea that could've very well been the case terrified her. They wouldn't be where they was now if that were the case. Foyet could've taken this away from them both. "Thank God that's not what happened though,' She said when she spoke again.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "There's some strange part of me that feels guilty, like we should've known that Foyet would go after Hotch. We all saw Hotch not take his deal and we all should've known we hadn't seen the last of him when he escaped."

"Derek, blaming yourself isn't going to help at all," She advised lifting the hand that wasn't holding his up to cup his chin, "It only makes it worse for you and Hotch doesn't blame anyone but Foyet so you need to stop this alright. Look what's it's doing to you."

"Hell of a lot easier said than done," He replied leaning into her touch.

"I know it is but that's why your goddess is here alright," Was her response.

He nodded and then before she could say another word he was leaning in to kiss her. "Make it all go away,' He then murmured against her lips.

"I'll try," She replied before leaning further into his kiss.

Each kiss over the next several minutes lasted longer and longer as both she and he got caught up in how good the other one tasted. Pretty soon he was lying on the bed and she was sprawled out on top of him as they caressed one another through the clothing they still had on.

Breathless she finally pulled away so that she could strip off her sundress and as she did that he rid himself of his clothes as well. Once naked they returned to their previous position and began kissing all over again.

"Is it working," She asked in between another long kiss.

He nodded, "If you we kiss like this for the rest of my life I don't think I'll ever have another nightmare."

"Good we'll have to see if we can do that then," Was all she was able to get out in response before he flipped her over on her back and slid inside her.

"Derek," She moaned as he set a rhythm of long slow thrusts.

"Baby girl," He soon cried out as her inner muscles clenched around him.

Not much long after that they both went over the edge.

Exhausted and very much satisfied it didn't take him long to fall asleep once he pulled out of her and rested his head on her chest.

Garcia meanwhile remained awake and watched as he slept peacefully all the while rubbing his back. Soon though lulled by his soft snore she closed her eyes after praying that he was able to sleep through the night.


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. The hotness at the end was not what I had originally had in mind but in the end it seemed to work out really well. Now back to the actual story the pace going to start picking up after this chapter because I'm trying to move further along in the month this story is taking place in. Therefore from now on chapters will cover more than one day. Enjoy as always and do me a favor and leave a review when you're done.**

**Chapter 9:**

_**The next morning…**_

All her efforts and her prayer worked because Morgan did do just that, he slept through the rest of the night. In fact for once this morning he woke up before she did. Therefore it was also him that slipped out of the room quietly this time without waking her. After kissing his mom, who was already up, good morning he left the house for a run.

As always the run immediately began to clear his head and about forty-five minutes later he returned to the house sweaty and wide awake.

"Good morning, handsome," A freshly showered Garcia greeted him once he stepped inside the house

"Morning, baby girl," He greeted back leaning in to kiss her despite how sweaty he was.

"Hmm… That was nice handsome but you really need to shower," She said when he pulled away.

Nodding he flashed a grin before heading off to do just that.

Twenty minutes later he emerged all clean and dressed for the day.

"We have the house to ourselves for a bit," He heard Garcia say as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"We do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yep," She answered before going onto tell him that his mom was out running errands and his sister was spending the day with friends.

Moving closer to her he teasingly replied with, "Hmm… What should we do?"

"I don't know but I could go for another kiss right now," Was her response as he pulled her into his embrace.

The kiss they shared was long and sweet but eventually they parted, ate breakfast, and eventually they moved to the living room.

_**Two hours later…**_

"Derek you'll never guess who I ran into at the store," His mother said as he moved from the couch and took the bags of groceries she had in her hand.

"Who?" He found himself asking as he walked with her into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter.

"Jason, you both joined the force around the same time, remember," His mother answered as he followed her outside to get the rest of the groceries.

Damn he hadn't seen that man in about five years now but he had heard that he was a detective now. "How is he," Morgan he asked as he grabbed the last of the groceries.

"He's good about to be a father again," Fran answered as she shut her trunk.

"That's what their third isn't it," He replied as they made their way back inside.

"Yep, you need to hurry up if you plan on catching up with him," His mother teased as they entered the kitchen and found Garcia already at work putting the groceries.

"You don't have to do that dear," His mother said to her as he set more bags on the counter.

"I don't mind," Garcia replied, "Besides you wouldn't accept money from earlier so I figured I could at least put them away for you."

Morgan just shook his head as his mom gave in.

Once the groceries were all put away and they'd decided on chicken alfredo for dinner his mom turned to him and said, "Anyways when Jason asked about you I told him you were in town for the rest of the month and he wanted to know if you wanted to come over some night for dinner."

"That would be great," Morgan answered, "I should give him a call and set something up."

Fran nodded," Don't worry he's going to call later tonight."

"Alright sounds good," He replied, "Now if you ladies excuse me the lawn needs to be mowed."

With that he headed out the back door but he still heard his mom say to Garcia, "We won't see him the rest of the day. He'll find something else to do."

"I know," He also heard Garcia agree, "Every time he comes back from a visit here he's always telling me about the work he did around your house."

_**Later on that night…**_

Morgan had just cleared the last item off the dinner table when the phone rang. Figuring it was Jason he immediately answered the phone himself. "What's up man," He greeted.

"Not much, what about you," His old friend and former patrol partner greeted back.

"Same here, but I actually get some time off for once," Morgan answered.

"That's what your mom was saying," Jason replied. "She also said you brought some girl home with you. What's up with that is the infamous Derek Morgan finally settling down?"

Morgan laughed before saying, "Yeah I finally found the right woman."

"Good for you, bring her with you when you come for dinner," Was Jason's response.

"Will do," Morgan agreed and with that they decided on a day for dinner. Next Tuesday.

"See you then, man," Morgan said before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Thanks once again for the lovely reviews you guys keep giving they are always a pleasure to look forward to. It took me awhile do to real life picking up again to get this chapter ready to post but it finally is so that means I'm finally updating now that the site is working again. Yay! Anyways enjoy and as always due me a favor and leave a review when your done.**

**Chapter 10:**

_**One week later…**_

Garcia spent most of the following week bonding with Fran, Des, and Sarah. Meanwhile Morgan busied himself fixing various things around the house as the boredom of having such an extended amount of time off started to creep in.

According to Des their mom had long since given up on trying to convince him to just relax whenever he came to visit. Instead in between each visit she came up with a list of things for him to do. Apparently that was much easier than saying no to him because he was going to do it anyway.

Today though was a rare exception because both Garcia and he had lazed around this morning, neither of them had even rolled out of bed until around half-past 10 this morning. After that they had spent the day pooling through numerous photo albums that Fran had put together over the years. Seeing her chocolate Adonis as a little boy had been a thrill, not mention the fact that it had given her plenty of ammo to use against him in the future. The pictures had even included Morgan's dad so she hadn't been able to resist joining Fran in gushing over how much he looked like his father.

The trip down memory lane had wrapped up around 4:30pm and after a couple of kisses that had made Des roll her eyes in mock disgust Garcia had headed back towards his bedroom to get herself all ready for the dinner plans she and Morgan had with his friend Jason.

_**Around 6:30pm…**_

"You almost ready gorgeous," Garcia heard Morgan as he knocked on his bedroom door.

"Just about," She called out in answer as she glanced in the mirror one more time. Satisfied she grabbed her purse and sashayed towards the door. "Do I look alright, handsome," She asked once she opened the door.

He just nodded in response to the simple black and white floral print wrap dress she was wearing.

"Thank you," She said with a grin as he kissed her softly. He looked pretty good himself she thought in his jeans and button down shirt.

Threading her hand through his she let him lead her out of the house after they paused briefly to say good bye to Fran.

Less than fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a house where a man was playing with two kids who didn't look to be more than six years old.

"That's Jeremiah, the oldest he's almost six," Morgan informed her as he turned off the car and pointed at the boy who was currently catching the ball.

Garcia nodded; the little girl must be Payton she thought as they both climbed out of.

As they did that a man a couple inches taller than Morgan made his way over to them. "Well I'll be you actually are here, man," Jason said as him and Morgan greeted each other warmly.

"Yes and this is Penelope," Morgan replied introducing her to the man.

"Nice to meet you, especially since I hear you've got this ladies man thinking about settling down," Jason said to her as she shook his hand.

"Yeah it took me awhile to work my magic though," She joked as she and Morgan followed him inside.

"Shell, their here," he called out to his wife, Shelley once they were inside.

"Bring them in here," Garcia heard a voice call out.

With that said they were led into the kitchen where a tiny woman with a slight baby bump was busy trying to open a bottle of wine.

"You still haven't figured out how to open a bottle of wine," Morgan teased in greeting as he moved over and took over the task.

"And you're still a smartass, I see," She quipped back when he quickly got it open.

'Unfortunately he gets worse every day," Garcia added.

"I can believe that," Shelley agreed as the two women proceed to gang up on Morgan for the next few minutes while dinner finished up in the oven.

"You know I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," Morgan said to Jason who wasn't doing anything to stop them.

"Yeah you thought she was bad just by herself didn't you," Jason asked as poured some juice for Jeremiah and a glass of milk for Payton.

Morgan nodded as She and Shelley continued to bond.

Soon they all sat down and proceeded to eat the meal Shelley had cooked for them.

"She wasn't always this good of a cook," Morgan whispered to her as he dished himself a second helping of macaroni and cheese and grabbed another piece of chicken.

"That's just mean," Garcia replied shaking her head at him.

'Are you talking about my cooking, Derek," Shelley then asked.

Garcia watched as Morgan nodded with a grin before saying, "I was just saying that it's gotten a lot better."

"Yeah well I put a secret ingredient in your portion," She quipped back with a fake glare.

"I should've known," Was all he said in reply.

Once everybody was full Garcia helped Shelley clear the table and load the dishwasher despite Shelley trying to shoo her off. Jason meanwhile put the kids to bed with Morgan's help. Afterwards they all settled out on the back patio and chatted about this and that for the next hour before finally around 10pm Shelley started to nod off.

"Don't be stranger," Shelley told them on their way out and Garcia promised her they'd try their best not to be after hugging the woman goodbye.

_**Back at the Morgan home 30 minutes later…**_

"That was fun wasn't," Garcia said as she began to get ready for bed.

He nodded and proceeded to strip down as well. It her as they continued to do so that this was another symbol of the shift in their relationship. One more thing that made her realizes it was true, they were now a couple.

With that in mind she slipped into his arms not long after she settled on the bed and it didn't take long for either one of them to fall asleep.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Dear faithful readers so so sorry it's been months since I've updated but between real life and computer problems I lost chapters to this and developed a major case of writers block. The computer is fixed now so hopefully I'll have more of this soon since I'm about half-way through recreating the next chapter.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story.**

**Sami,**


	13. Chapter 11

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: So hopefully you read the author's note I finally got around to posting, but in case you didn't then I'll reiterate how sorry I am that I haven't updated this poor fic in months. The plan was to get it up and done before the new season started, obviously that didn't go very well. However I hope you enjoy the last few chapters of this anyways. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave a review when you are through.**

**Chapter 11:**

_**Three days later…**_

Morgan was parked in the TV watching his alma-mater play when rang. Noticing it was one Emily Prentiss he grinned as he picked up the phone, "What do you want?"

"So much for a trip home improving your mood," Was Emily's reply back.

"I'll have you it has you're just interrupting my football game," He quipped before asking her how she was doing.

"I'm doing great just got back from Rossi's actually," Emily answered.

"Oh yeah how is Hotch doing?" He asked her as he saw Garcia enter the living room out of the corner of his eye.

"Good Haley's bring Jack to see him next weekend, so you guys will get to see the little guy since the last I heard we're all meeting up there for dinner," Emily replied.

"That's still the plan our flight leaves on Thursday," Morgan informed as Garcia crossed the room and sat down beside him. Before he knew it she'd picked up the remote and had turned the channel.

"Hey I'm watching that," He said away from the phone as Garcia continued to channel flip.

"No you're not handsome you're talking to Emily," She said innocently.

"Hey you still there," He heard Emily say.

"Yeah," He said turning his attention back to the phone call, "Sorry She just took the remote from me. If I didn't know better I'd say you two planned this whole thing."

"Oh yes that's all we talked about last night," Emily quipped back, "Anyways back to why I really called and then you can wrestle the remote back from your one true love. JJ has to take Henry to the doctor so I'll be picking you guys up instead."

"Cool. We should be getting in around 3pm," He replied.

A couple of minutes later he hung up and immediately after he did that he grabbed the remote from Garcia and flipped it back over to his game.

"Hey," She said with a grin before scooting closer to him.

As the game progressed Morgan spent a good chuck of explaining everything to her since she knew next to nothing about football. In the end though Northwestern won 28-17 and so with a happy smile of victory he handed her the remote, "Now you can watch what you want."

"Why thank you handsome," She replied leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

With that Morgan headed to the kitchen where he found Des rummaging around for food.

"You dared her to do that didn't you," He asked coming up behind.

"Jesus, you scared me," Des answered but when she turned around the grin that she flashed him told him that she had indeed dared his girlfriend to take the remote from him, "You didn't hurt her like you almost hurt me that one time did you?"

"No I just took it back," he informed her as he moved around her to grab a beer from the fridge. "Where's Mom?" He then asked after taking a swig.

"Oh she ran over to Sarah's real quick," Des answered as she reached into the fridge and grabbed herself a beer as well.

He nodded as the two of them made there way back to the living room where Garcia was still channel flipping.

"Man bro she's worse than you," Des remarked as he sat down next to Garcia and wrapped an arm around her.

_**Five days later…**_

If you asked Morgan their final five days in his hometown passed by too quickly; he and Garcia had created such a happy world for themselves in Chicago that it was hard to imagine leaving but leaving they were this morning.

Last night his whole family had gathered for dinner after a long day of shopping for Garcia and Des. Morgan on the other hand had spent most of his last full day in Chicago with James. All in all though despite the minute air of sadness over the fact they were leaving tomorrow. Dinner had been great and full of the usual Morgan banter, something his baby girl could dish out beautifully. So great in fact that neither one of them hit the sheets until nearly midnight.

'Last night here, princess," He'd remarked as she'd curled up beside him on the bed.

"I know hot stuff and s sad as I am about that," She'd replied as she'd rested her head on his chest, "I'm also looking forward to going home."

"Yeah me too, now that you and I are okay again," He'd agreed as he'd wrapped his arms around her.

A few lingering kisses later they'd both fallen asleep.

Now though they were all packed and ready to go. The only thing left to do was say good bye to his mom and his sisters.

"I'll make sure he calls you," He heard his girlfriend reassured his mom as his mom wrapped her in a warm hug.

"You do that," He heard his mom reply as he hugged Des.

His mom then lowered voice and whispered something probably like how he had a bad habit of not calling right away. His suspicion was proven right when Garcia replied, "Don't I know it he's always the last one to call me when the team gets back from a case."

Morgan just shook his as he gave Sarah and the twins' hugs good bye. Finally he hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you okay now," She asked.

He nodded because the truth was that he'd never been better. With that in mind they waved good bye to everyone, he grabbed her hand, and they boarded their flight hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 12

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: First off thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out since I had to rewrite it from memory. The plan was to have this chapter here up over the weekend but since it's done ahead of schedule you're getting it now. As for this story as a whole we're heading into the final stretch so after this chapter their will probably only be two more chapters because that should wrap eveything up. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave a review when you're done.**

**Chapter 12:**

_**Three hours later…**_

They were now in Virginia. The mere thought made Garcia smile as they walked hand in hand to pick up their baggage. Pausing she leaned up to capture his lips with her own.

"Mmm. What was that for baby girl,' Morgan asked her when she pulled away.

"Nothing, hot stuff," I just wanted to kiss you for the first time in Virginia."

"So do I," he replied with a grin before bringing her lips back to his for another kiss.

Smiling broadly she pulled away and moved along to retrieve their luggage.

Minutes later with their bags in his hands they headed towards the exits.

Half-way there Garcia noticed Emily standing there with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Well if I didn't know already I'd certainly know now," Emily commented as Garcia and Morgan approached her.

Morgan just smirked in response as Garcia stepped forward and wrapped the brunette in a warm hug. "Good to see you superwoman," She greeted as Emily hugged her back just as warmly.

With that the three of them made there way out of the airport and to Emily's car.

"So lovebirds where am I dropping you off at," Emily asked once her car was loaded up and they were all buckled in.

"His place," Garcia answered automatically looking back at him in the backseat. They really hadn't talked about it all that much. But his place was closer so for now it logically made the most since.

He just nodded in agreement and petted his dog Clooney as Emily drove off in the direction of his house.

Forty-five minutes later Clooney was barking happily as Emily came to a stop in Morgan's driveway.

"Sounds like someone's glad to be home," Emily commented as she helped them carry their bags inside.

"We all are," Garcia agreed as Emily and Morgan set their bags down.

With a final wave and an I'll see you Saturday Emily was off and her and Morgan were finally alone.

"Come here handsome," Garcia said from the couch noticing how tired he looked.

He did just that stretching out with his head in her lap and as soon as he did that she began to rub his back. Within moments he was quietly snoring and soon after Clooney jumped on the couch near his feet.

Picking up the phone she dialed Fran's number to let them know they were home safe and sound.

_"So I take you and my son are home," Fran greeted after answering._

"Yep I'd let you talk to him but the poor thing just does off," Garcia replied.

"_Not a surprise," Was Fran's response, "He always claims that's why he doesn't call me right away."_

"Yeah but he looks so cute while he's sleeping," Garcia added.

_Fran laughed at that, "I always thought so; I used to watch him sleep for hours when he was younger."_

"Uh oh," Garcia then said as Morgan began to stir, "I think he knows we're talking about him."

"Is that Ma," He mumbled lifting his head off of her lap.

"It sure is sweetness," She answered as she handed the phone to him.

As he took it from her and began talking to his mother she grabbed one of her bags and headed towards his bedroom to change into something more comfortable. When she returned dress in a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt of his he smiled as he gestured her over. "What do you say to ordering some food and having one of our long overdue movie nights, goddess?"

"Sounds great," She agreed as she sat down and snuggled against his warmth. "How about you pick the food and I'll pick out the movie?"

He nodded kissing her slightly on the lips before she stood up and walked over to his DVD collection.

After the Chinese had arrived and they stuffed themselves full she couldn't help but stair at his sexy rear as he put the movie she'd chosen in. 'Are you staring at my ass," He asked over his shoulder once the movie was in.

"Couldn't help myself hot stuff it's one of your more sexy attributes," She admitted knowing she'd been caught in the act. If he only knew how many times she'd checked him out over the years.

"So you have a list then," he said as he made his way back over to the couch.

She nodded as he paused in front of her.

"Care to share," He teased in response.

"That depends what's in it for me if I do," She replied.

"Well if you're good I'll let you have your way with me after the movie," he replied with a grin.

"Alright then," She said then as she began to list off his sexy attributes. His chocolate brown eyes, his washboard abs, the lion tattoo on his arm, his lips, the way he sounded when he called her baby girl, and so on and so on. By the time she was finished both of them had all but forgotten about the movie.

"My turn," he said before he began listing off all of the things he found sexy about her. Her curves, her breasts, her smile, the way she moved, the way she knew just what he always needed, so on and so on.

"Come here," She said when he was done.

Obliging her he leaned over and she immediately captured his lips.

Passionately their tongues battled and teased each other as she stretched out fully on the couch and pulled him with her. The kisses went on and on before they breathlessly pulled apart just long enough to begin the process of removing each others shirts. Then they were at it once again as hands caressed each other.

"Oh Derek," She found herself moaning as he kissed his way down the curve of her neck and over her breasts until he captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

When it was all over and they were both fully satisfied in his each others arms he murmured in her ear, "I know I said I'd let you have your way with me but I just couldn't help myself.'

"That's okay handsome," She murmured back, "We've still got the rest of the night."


	15. Chapter 13

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Man that last chapter was a blast to write and I'm as glad ever that you guys really seemed to enjoy it. This one on the other gave me a few problems, hence why I didn't post it yesterday instead I spent the past couple of days retooling it. The good news about that is that since this chapter didn't get to the team get together like I had originally thought it would that means you're probably getting one more chapter as an epilogue because it really doesn't make since to end it in the next chapter. And so with that in mind enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave a review!**

**Chapter 13:**

_**The next morning…**_

_Yep she had definitely had her way with him. _Morgan thought to himself as he woke up with Garcia still wrapped around him. Watching her he let his mind soak up how wonderful it felt to have her here in his bed, with him now that they were together. Truth be told this past month he'd gotten used to sleeping with her right beside him. Had slept better because of it and it crossed his mind with them going back to work on Monday that he'd like to keep it that way. When he'd said he was all in he'd meant it and thus it seemed almost natural for them to take the next step already and move in together.

He'd have to ask her about when she flashed her pretty eyes at him as if on cue she did just that.

"Good morning, handsome," she murmured without lifting her head off of his chest.

"Morning princess," he replied back as he lowered his head and kissed her softly.

After pulling away she finally lifted her head up before saying, "You've obviously been up for a while."

"Not too long," He replied.

"Yeah but your mind's already on full blast, so obviously you've been up for a bit," She countered.

He nodded be for saying, "I was just thinking about how much I've liked waking up next to you this past month."

"Same here, sweetness," She interrupted.

He smiled at that before continuing, "And so I was wondering if you would want to make this maybe a permanent thing. Maybe move in with me?"

He watched her face as she thought about it for all about 2 seconds before she said, "I'd love too, if you're sure."

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, I said was all in, remember," He replied.

"You did," She said with a smile before nodding adamantly.

He then kissed her once again to celebrate before pulling away and asking, "So how about some breakfast?"

"Sure," She replied as he stood up threw on a pair of sweats and threw her a t-shirt of his.

After breakfast they made their plans for the day she was going to run to her apartment and grab a few things; he meanwhile grabbed Clooney's leash and headed out for a run.

When he returned from his run Morgan got to work on unpacking as well as clearing out some closet space for his baby girl. It was another way of showing her just how serious he was about their relationship.

He had just about wrapped all of that up when his phone rang.

_"Hey sweetness," He heard her say as soon as he picked up._

"Hey you on your way back to me yet princess," he asked back in reply.

_"I'm done here but I just got off the phone with Rossi and so I'm going to head to the store and pick up a few things so we don't show up empty-handed tomorrow," She answered._

"Alright, be careful," he said before letting her go.

"Well dog," he said as entered the living room, "It's just going to be me and you for awhile."

Clooney barked in answer as he settled down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Morgan killed time watching ESPN until he heard Garcia pull up in the driveway. Turning it off he moved quickly to greet her and help her carry things in.

"Thanks, sweetness," She said as he took the bags she'd just grabbed out of the trunk from.

He nodded and reached in to grab a couple more before heading inside. One additional trip later they got everything including her things. With that they got to work putting the groceries away.

"Rossi cooking but I finally persuaded him to let us at least bring dessert and something to drink," She informed as she pointed to the wine she'd bought.

He nodded as he pulled the ingredients for what appeared to be a cake out of another bag. "You're making my favorite aren't you," He asked.

"Yes, handsome but do me a favor and share with the others alright," She answered with a teasing grin.

"Okay, but only because I like them," He agreed as they put the last of everything away.

Once that was done he led her to his bedroom; insisting he had something to show her.

"What is it," She asked over and over before he led her over his dresser.

Opening the now empty drawers he said, "For you goddess, after all you're now living here.

"Oh Derek," She exclaimed as stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"There's more room in the closet," He added and was rewarded with yet another kiss.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." She said when she finally pulled away.

"I know, but eventually you would've asked and so I decided to save you the trouble," He replied.

Still smiling she moved away and settled down on the bed and he settled down beside her. "Did my baby girl wear herself out," He asked.

"Yep, as she settled back against him and dosed off after he placed a kiss to her brow.


	16. Chapter 14

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: Yay, over 100 reviews for this story! Early Christmas present. Thank you all so much as you can see it doesn't take much to make me happy. Onward with the story though because here we have a chapter I know many of you have been looking forward so without further adieu here is the team get together chapter. I hope it finds you somewhere warm and not icey and snowy like where I live right now. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave a review when you're done.**

**Chapter 14:**

_**Early Saturday morning…**_

Unlike the previous morning it was Garcia that awoke first; however, as much as she wanted she couldn't watch him sleep. After all she had a chocolate cake to bake, so with that in mind she kissed him softly before disentangling herself from his arms. Then as quietly as she could she tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen where she got a pot of coffee going. After downing one cup to wake her fully up she got to work and was just putting it in the oven when she sensed his presence.

"Morning, hot stuff," She greeted as she shut the oven door and turned around and faced him.

"Morning goddess," He replied as he made his way over and gave her a proper good morning kiss.

Smiling she wrapped her arms around him as the kiss continued. Breathless she offered him some coffee and he took it from her with a matching smile of his own when they finally parted.

A cup of coffee each later she looked at him and said, "Handsome do me a favor take the cake out of the oven for me in about twenty minutes."

He nodded as she headed towards the shower.

An hour later she was all primped and ready to go in a simple yellow polka-dot dress and he was taking his turn in the shower. Emerging in a pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt they packed up everything they were taking, including Clooney, and hit the road.

He drove of course and Garcia chatted to pass the time throughout the long drive.

It was 11:30am when they arrived and Haley had just arrived with Jack as well when they got out the car.

"Good to see you," Garcia greeted as she pulled a bag out of the car.

"You too," Haley greeted with a smile as Clooney made his way over and licked Jack.

"He's gotten so big," Both women the said at the same time; she referring to Jack and Haley referring to the dog.

"It's because she spoils him," Morgan added in a teasing manner as all of them made their way up to the porch where everyone else was currently at.

"You two look awfully happy," Haley then remarked as Jack raced to his father and jumped on his lap.

"We are," Garcia as Morgan surprised her and kissed her right there in front of everyone.

"Well so much for thinking you were lying," JJ remarked to Emily.

Emily just grinned and took in the reactions from everyone. Reid looked shocked, Rossi looked amused, and Hotch well with Jack here he just looked deliriously happy over all.

Rossi then stood up and took the bags from Garcia and Morgan followed him inside.

"Let me see my godson," Garcia then said to JJ who was holding Henry.

The baby grinned as Garcia took him and everybody continued to chat and catch up out on the porch until about thirty minutes later when Rossi called them all inside.

"Smells delicious," Garcia exclaimed as she sat down at the table.

"He's been slaving on it all morning, according to him," Emily said as she pointed at Hotch.

They all laughed at that as Rossi began to pass a huge salad and a thing of breadsticks around. "Shut up and eat," He ordered with a smile.

Soon they were all chowing down on what had been deemed the famous Rossi lasagna.

"Good god, how could you be divorced three times when you can cook like this," Emily said in between a bite.

"Because he's still an ass, even if he is one that can cook," JJ replied causing them all to laugh.

"Hey now children are present," Rossi chastised.

"She's well aware of that Rossi," Morgan said in her defense, "That's why she stopped at just calling you an ass."

"Behave," Garcia whispered as she playfully slapped Morgan.

He just winked at her as they all continued to eat. When they were all finished Garcia helped clean the table and then set her cake down. By the time they ate a nice big slice of the cake they were all completely stuffed and Jack was extremely hyper. Therefore as Garcia grabbed JJ and insisted on cleaning up; Morgan grabbed Jack and took him outside with Clooney to burn off all his energy.

"He's great with him," JJ remarked as they finished loading the dishwasher and started it.

Garcia nodded, "Yeah you should've seen him with his niece and nephew."

JJ nodded this as the two of them made there way out onto the porch. She was more than happy for them both; especially since it seemed as though this was something that was just supposed to happen, the two of them getting together that is.

As Garcia and JJ joined everyone on the porch Morgan walked up the steps carrying a now exhausted Jack and handed him off to his father. He then moved to where she was standing and put an arm around her.

"Did you wear yourself out too," Garcia asked teasingly.

"Nope I'm good," He replied with a smirk.

The conversation and laughter continued to around sundown and that's when Garcia and Morgan decided to call it a night. After hugs and handshakes all around they waved goodbye to everyone and headed home.


	17. Chapter 16

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Rating: PG-13 For the most part.**

**Pairing: Morgan and Garcia **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Romance in later chapters.**

**Summary: With the team on stand-down for a month following Hotch's shooting, Morgan decides to head home to Chicago in a long overdue attempt to clear his head. A worried Garcia ends up following him there. What will happen before that month is up? What will happen when it is?**

**A/N: First off I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, hopefully it wasn't a blizzard-like one like the one I had! Seriously this was almost too much, even for someone like me loves white Christmas's. And with all of that babbling in mind sadly here we are at the final chapter of this story. What I'll be writing next I'm still not sure on because all I have right now are vague ideas. If you have any suggestions you can always let me know. For now though, thanks to everyone for sticking with this story even though this should've been finished months ago. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave one last review.**

**Chapter 15:**

_**Tow days later…**_

The alarm was what shrilly woke Morgan up around 6am on Monday morning signaling the return to normalcy.

"Don't wanna," He heard a sleepy Garcia mumble as he shut the alarm on his clock off.

"I know baby girl but it's time to get back to work," He replied as leaned over and kissed her till she opened her eyes.

Smiling he watched as she finally lifted her head off of her pillow and smiled at him, "Alright let's get to it," She said as she stumbled off to the shower. He meanwhile went to get coffee going before grabbing Clooney to head out on an early morning run.

As he ran he contemplated why he, unlike so many days in recent memory was excited about going to work. He could attribute to the month off causing boredom, or his newfound secure relationship with his baby girl. However that would be too easy. It wasn't one thing over the other. It was a combination of everything over the last month that had resulted in one thing. His head was clear once again and thus nothing was holding him back.

With that he returned home and finished getting ready for work.

_**One hour later…**_

"Ready to see your babies," Morgan asked her as he parked outside FBI headquarters.

"Sure am sugar," She answered with a smile before he got out of his SUV and came around to open her door for her.

"You ready to get some more bad guys," She asked him as he took her hand and helped her out of the vehicle.

He nodded with a smirk, "Looking forward to it."

"Just don't scare me anytime soon alright, we've had to any of those recently," She replied back squeezing his once she was out.

"I promise," He agreed readily pausing as they made their trek across the parking lot to pull her into his arms. He sealed that promise with a lingering kiss before they slipped on a semi-professional mask and entered the building.

Minutes later they were greeted by Rossi as they stepped off the elevator.

"Don't get to comfortable," He warned after greeting them both with a warm hello, "From the looks of things we'll be heading out on a case before the end of the day."

Sure enough the older man was right because shortly after their 10am briefing Morgan was heading down to Garcia's to say good-bye.

"We're headed to Florida," He said after knocking on her door.

"Alright," She said with a small smile as she stood up to hug him good bye, "Be careful alright and call me when you can."

He nodded as he squeezed her back he'd do that later on tonight and with one last lingering look he was gone.

_**Six months later…**_

Throughout the rest of case and the others that quickly followed their relationship at times their relationship felt like nothing but a long sequence of phone calls. Regardless of that though if you asked Morgan their bond was stronger than ever and if at all possible his love for her only grew. He was all in just like he'd said to her all those months ago back in his hometown of Chicago.

Speaking of Chicago that's where they were at the moment for a long weekend. Not only was it his Mom's birthday he thought as he watched his mom hug Garcia it was he and hers six month anniversary as well.

"She fits in even more than the last time she was here," His little sister Des remarked as she came to stand beside him.

"Yeah she does, doesn't she," He replied before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"You are, seriously. You're going to pop the question tonight," She whispered as quietly as her excitement would let her.

He nodded as both the love his life and his mom approached them.

"What's up, you two," Garcia asked as she walked into his arms.

"Nothing," He answered trying not to give away what he had planned for later, "Des here was just reminding me of how much I love you."

"Exactly why I love her," Garcia replied as she sent Des a wink before leaning up to kiss him.

He deepened the kiss before they all headed towards the kitchen. If giving his all got him this then he often wondered why it had taken him so long to take the plunge.


End file.
